Her Sweet Curse
by MorganLeFayx
Summary: Well I loved the game of My Candy Love so I decided to write this story about Nathaniel and this girl called Ginny. Her real name is Ginevra but she hates her name, and she is also cursed - a long time ago, did Ginny see something so terrible she decided to stay silent forever? Can Nathaniel help her to speak once more? Hope you enjoy :D xx I do not own My Candy Love.
1. Chapter 1

Life wasn't fair.  
No, it wasn't, I thought to myself, as I walked down the corridor with the new headmistress, Miss Parker. She was quite old and she wore a weird pink suit but so far she had been nice to me. I wasn't prepared to talk to her, anyhow. I wasn't going to talk to anyone. I hadn't spoken in five years.  
She sent me to have my final enrolment form completed. "Just to the student council room," she said, "You can stay there with Nathaniel until lunchtime, and then you can start classes in the afternoon. He'll show you." She waited hopefully for my reply. I had already shown her I wasn't going to talk. She probably just thought I was a sullen little brat and that I was just having a teenager strop. Well, maybe I was.  
I nodded and used the map she had given me to get to the student council room. I looked around me. There was a big white table with purple chairs. There was a computer with a spinning chair (I loved those) and a lot of metal filing cabinets.  
"Hello? Can I help you?"  
I turned around and saw a boy of about my age, tall and lean with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was seriously good-looking, but I shouldn't be interested in him. I wasn't. And why would he like me? I never spoke. I was a cursed girl.  
I nodded at him. He put his head to one side. "Well? What would you like me to help you with?"  
I held out the form to him. He raised his eyebrows.  
"Do you have a voice?"  
I shook my head. He nodded, and took the form. "You're new, right?"  
I nodded again. He scanned the pieces of paper all held together with a paper clip.  
"Well, if you tell me answers then I can write them down." He took a pen out of his chest pocket. He had this funny look on his face. I glared at him. He was trying to trick the sullen brat into talking, was he?  
I took my own pen out of my blouse pocket (I only carry one with me, and anyway it's a special pen, but he has a whole load of them, all different ones) and snatched the form back. I filled it in as he watched me, apparently in amusement. He looked sort of uptight, not like the other boys, with his shirt tucked in, top button done up, and his tie to the top. But he seemed _amused _as I completed the wretched form, the corner of his mouth lifting as I hastily scribbled down the answers. It asked stuff like my full name, my date of birth, stuff like that. It was stupid – Uncle Jack had already done that a million times. I then had to copy it down again for my ID card, which the guy said he would type up for me to get the card done as soon as possible. I wondered how long I would have to wait. How long was 'as soon as possible?' Lots of people had said that to me in the past, and it had never happened. No – I couldn't think of the past now...  
"Well, my name is Nathaniel," said the blonde boy, "I guess you knew that."  
Nodding at people often got tedious, so I just looked at him. He offered to let me come with him to get the forms handed in and to get the card done and to get my homework diary, etc. To say yes I had to nod.  
"I guessed that you were the new girl," said Nathaniel as we walked, "Miss Parker told me. Wait a second..." he frowned at the papers. "You've put your name down as 'Ginny?'"  
I gave him one curt nod of my head.  
"Miss Parker said your name was Ginevra."  
"My name is _not_ Ginevra!" I snapped.  
Nathaniel looked at me. I clamped my hand over my mouth in horror. I wasn't meant to speak! What was wrong with me? When people called me Ginevra I would get annoyed and I would yell at them. Why, I didn't know. It just annoyed me so much.  
"Ah, so you have a tongue?" laughed Nathaniel, and flicked me gently under my chin. I flicked him right back, but hard so that he flinched.  
"Watch it! Right, let me hand these into the office for you..." He pulled me in too, introducing me and everything. I just waved a bit. Then he gave me my blue homework diary and the bell rang.  
"There goes the bell for lunch," he said, "I have to go now, but... well, afterwards, you can come and find me if you want, and I'll show you to your classroom."  
I shrugged, then nodded, and then sped off before he could talk to me again. I managed to find the canteen (it wasn't difficult. All I had to do was follow the other kids) and I got out my packed lunch. Aunt Lola had made it. I ate my sandwiches and my cake and I drank my juice, and then when I was feeling pretty full I went to the toilets to read my book. It was _Peter Pan in Scarlet_. I'd already read it loads of times, but I loved Peter Pan so much that I read it over and over again.  
When lunchtime was over I started looking for Nathaniel. Maybe I did need help getting to my classroom. I saw him and went over to him, looking him in the face earnestly. He turned away from his mates and said, "Do you need me to help you find your classroom?"  
I nodded, handing him my schedule.  
"You're in my class!" he said, and he looked pretty glad about it. I followed him all the way to my Maths class. He put his hand on my back as we went through the door to meet the teacher. She was called Miss Morley. She was a right cow and kept on calling me Ginevra even when I made Nathaniel tell her I didn't like it, and then after a while she shouted at me for not speaking, and I still wouldn't do it. Nathaniel looked at me in a sad way, but I wasn't doing it. Not even for him.  
I got sent to the headmaster, but I didn't care. Long ago, hadn't I promised that I would never speak again?


	2. Chapter 2

From then on, I didn't speak at all. I kept my word.  
People thought I was strange. They tried to trick me into talking or used some sort of weird sign language to tell me what they meant, as if I couldn't hear them for myself. Nathaniel was the only one kind to me, but I couldn't stand the way he spoke to me. Of course, I couldn't tell him that. There was also this blonde girl who kept giving me the eye. She looked rather like Nathaniel, but I hadn't even seen her face properly yet. She wouldn't look at me straight, even if she was giving me funny looks.  
One day, I decided to ditch class. I wanted to show everyone (including Nathaniel) that I wasn't a goody-goody two shoes. I couldn't be bothered with Maths anyway. I hadn't done my homework. I usually did it as soon as I got back to the orphanage. That's right, I'm from an orphanage. They only sent me here because I got in trouble at our last school. They like to send all the younger kids to the same primary school, and all the older kids to the same secondary school. That's how it was for me, until now. I messed up. I wasn't really that bad. Even the really bad girls in the orphanage hadn't moved schools. I had attacked one of these girls in my class called Amber, and apparently she had to move schools too after what happened. She was talking trash about my mum and dad and that sort of thing. I'll tell you more about that another time.  
So, let's get back to business. I didn't go to my RE class. I decided to hop along to the playground and hang out there, or maybe I would go to the toilets first...  
"Well, well, look who we have here," said a slick voice behind me.  
I jumped and turned around. I was at the edge of the playground, nearly to a corner, and no one in the other classes could see me. I saw a boy in my year, another pretty good looking one. He wasn't wearing his uniform properly, his black blazer stuck all over with pin badges on the lapels and wearing a rock star t-shirt. I knew where that band was from. It was a band called Winged Skull. I liked listening to them sometimes. I had a t-shirt like that, but it had a more feminine style. His hair was red, but it was dyed. He raised his dark eyebrows at me, which didn't match his hair. He obviously had black hair naturally.  
"Ah, it's the new girl."  
I shrugged.  
"Well? Aren't you going to _say_ anything?" he paused, and then he grinned. "Oh, I remember. This little girl doesn't talk, does she?"  
I shook my head.  
"What a shame. Do I have to _make_ you talk, or what? It's kind of weird."  
I shrugged.  
"I see. So I will have to make her talk. It won't be pleasant, either, I don't think, not for you anyways. So you're a redhead too? No, you're more ginger. The name's Castiel. What's yours?"  
I shook my head again. If he called me by my full name, I was going to have to talk.  
"I know you anyway. You're Miss Perkins, aren't you? Something Perkins?"  
I glared at him.  
"Oh, I remember now," he said, smirking, "It was something like... _Ginevra_, wasn't it?"  
A strange animal-like growl ripped through my teeth. This Castiel was driving me mad already. I knew him from class. He never said anything either – he was really moody. So why was he talking to me? Was he trying to wind me up? Well, he had succeeded.  
"Shut up!" I yelled, "My name is _not_ Ginevra!"  
Castiel held his hands up, pretending to back away. "Whoa, get down! I think I'll stick with Ginger. So you can talk, then? That's a new one. I'll have to tell the others this."  
I shook my head hard and ran for it, tearing across the playground with Castiel behind me in hot pursuit. How did I get rid of him? Aha! I took a right turning past the English block and headed for the girls' toilets. Castiel grabbed hold of my arm, and I twisted round to hit him, but he pulled my arm over my back so I was in a restrain position. I tried to see if I could bite him but I couldn't get to his hand or anything.  
"Leave me alone!" I whispered. I couldn't speak. Why did I speak to him? What was _wrong_ with me now?  
"It's all right, I've got you," he laughed through his teeth. "Why won't you keep – _still_?"  
I struggled against him, then kicked my foot back and hit him right where it hurts most.  
"Crap!" he yelled, letting go. Suddenly he grabbed my arm again... or was it Castiel?  
"Nice kick you gave there," I heard a smooth voice say, "I would stay away from her, Castiel. She's not your type."  
There was a bit more arguing, but I couldn't really hear it. I was dazed, and the person who had obviously got rid of that annoying Castiel held me by my shoulders and looked at me in the face.  
"Are you all right? Ginny! Talk to me!"  
I stared at him. I held myself, so that I would blurt his name out or go, "What?" like I was totally clueless (well, I was).  
I saw his amazing face, framed by blonde hair and then his dark brown eyes. I saw a perfect uniform and a pocketful of pens...  
Nathaniel looked at me, then saw I was all right, and shook me by the shoulders, like he was annoyed with me. It was sort of frightening, really.  
"What were you _doing_? Why aren't you in class?"  
I shrugged, not looking at him.  
"You ditched, did you? Well, you're lucky I was just coming back from taking a load of sheets to Reprographics!"  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"Don't give me that. Why were you hanging around with Castiel?"  
I looked down.  
"What?" He looked worried all of a sudden. "What did he do to you?"  
I shook my head.  
"Nothing?" I nodded. "Well, that's good. And stay clear of him from now on."  
I gave him an inquiring look.  
"You're a little girl, Ginny. You're smaller than the others." I glared at him, like I glared at Castiel. "It's true. And Castiel... well, he has a bit of a reputation, shall we say?" He looked slightly uncomfortable. "It's all right. Just – just watch out where you're going, all right? And go to class. Castiel is a rebel, he ditches lessons. I've seen that you're clever and you shouldn't ditch it." He was so stupidly grown up, but at least he had said something nice to me. "You don't want to end up in _his _clutches, trust me."  
He went back with me to class, his hand on my back again. I hadn't seen him to that to the other girls at Sweet Amoris. Maybe he thought I was weird.  
"Take care of yourself in future," he muttered, opening the door for me, and touching my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

(Nathaniel's P.O.V)  
it was always my job to care of the new kids – when it was Ken I found myself wanting to kick someone. This time I got Ginevra Perkins, an orphaned girl who had been in trouble in her old school so she had to come here.  
Our first meeting had been less than perfect, I'll admit. Usually when I'm nice girls fall to my feet... not that I'm boasting in any way. But that was different for Ginevra. For once, I found myself _wanting_ her to fall to my feet. I had saved from that rebel Castiel, who has a reputation for being somewhat... well, how can I put it? I think he just likes down grading innocent younger girls from the school. He's in our class, though, so I can't really say 'younger.'  
I expected another thirteen-year old cheerleader with dyed yellow hair and heavily penciled eyebrows, not to mention the irritating hair-flicking and eyelash-batting, and the thick layer of foundation and sickly sweet perfume. I expected her to talk nonstop, like the other ones did. Except... she was the complete opposite. For once, I was wrong.  
When I first saw her, she wore a white blouse and a grey skirt like the other girls. Her shirt was tucked in and her skirt wasn't rolled up (though it wasn't too long either). She had white knee socks instead of tights or ankle socks (I thought that was what they all wore). True, she was small and slight, and so fragile she looked like she might break if you pushed her too hard. But she had long sooty lashes and big brown eyes that gazed at me as if I were something different, something amazing... just like she was. Her hair was certainly _not_ dyed and it wasn't blonde. It wasn't brown or blacks either. It was down past her waist, almost to her knees and the colour of fire. She was a redhead, and she was obviously proud of it, and had obviously never cut her hair. She was beautiful.  
A few days later I could hear people calling her names. Most of them were pretty crap, like Ginger nut and Carrot and Goldfish, but then there was Runt and Titch and Mouse and a whole load of other ones I can't be bothered to recall. I wanted to help her but it was obvious she didn't want my help. I had already saved her from Castiel, and when I just touched her on the back as we went into class (I couldn't help it) she flinched. That was another strange thing about Ginny Perkins. She never liked to be touched and she never, ever said a word.  
She wouldn't talk to the students, and she wouldn't talk to the teachers either. The only way to make her speak was to call her Ginevra, which was her full name, but it only made her angry. I would have loved to call her Ginevra all the time just so she would talk to me, but then that would just build a bad relationship with her. My chance came a while later, when the teacher asked Ginny to help clear up after Science class. I offered too, and so we put all the chemicals and things away together.  
"So... you're Ginny, then?"  
She didn't say anything.  
"Look, if you don't want to talk, I understand, but don't you think it's a little bit counter-productive?"  
She shook her head.  
"You won't make any friends that way, Ginny," I told her. I couldn't help boiling up at her sometimes. She agitated me so much, yet I loved her. The thing that agitated me was the fact I couldn't stop thinking about her.  
She shrugged.  
"Don't you think about your future? I mean, don't you think about the past and then think about how it might affect your future?"  
"No," she said.  
I stared at her. "What? Did you just... speak?"  
"The past is a dangerous place for me, and I'm not going to go back into it. That's what got me _here_."  
"What the – tell me, I want to know."  
"You wouldn't understand," she sighed, kicking the last tray of tongs back into the cupboard. "You don't."  
"Then help me to."  
"Leave me alone," she said, and she ran away. I kicked the tray even harder.  
Ginny soon got told that she had to have her hair up, because of the risk of nits. She rolled her eyes but when she came back in the afternoon she had her hair in two long red plaits. I could see Castiel eying her up again so I told him to get lost and that sparked up a fight between us. When I talk to Castiel it always ends in a fight, and he can really punch. I'm not too great at that kind of thing, I'm more academic (well, I am the student body president, what do you expect?) and I suppose Ginny can be good with words when she speaks.  
There was this crowd gathering round by now. I hate people staring at me but I could see my sister Amber glaring at me, as if to say, _don't lose or you'll embarrass me_. I wasn't bothered about Amber though. I was looking at the girl with the long ginger plaits and the tail of her shirt sticking out, obviously without her noticing. Iris was talking to her. I like Iris – she's a nice girl and not annoying, and she doesn't try to flirt with me.  
"Why are you fighting him?" she snapped at me, "Fighting is the language of cowards and idiots. I expected better." I watched as she walked off, everyone staring at her because she'd spoken, and she's been rude to me. Me, of all people.  
"Student body president?" I heard her say, "Yeah, right."  
I'd failed again.

Ginny's P.O.V  
That Nathaniel is getting on my nerves, and so is Castiel.  
I spoke again today. I'm beginning to wonder if it's OK to speak. Maybe if I do then I might fit in with everyone else. Well, I'll never 'fit in,' but maybe people might start to like me again. That excludes Nathaniel, of course, because he's just annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny's P.O.V  
I felt a bit bad for being mean to Nathaniel. He was only helping me out by rescuing me from the cherry-headed Castiel. But I had spoken, and I had done enough damage already. Whenever I spoke I did something stupid with my voice.  
I was humiliated in class today because of my name – again. Not because of the Ginny-not-Ginevra bit, but because of my middle name. There's this teacher who teaches English, who reads out our middle names when she's calling the register.  
Ok, basically, when I was born, my mother had very long hair. Her hair went all the way nearly to her knees, because she had never ever cut it. I've never cut my hair either, and that's what she wanted to happen, so that I would have really long hair too – we both had red hair, too. Anyway, she wanted me to have long hair, so when I was born my middle name was Rapunzel. Well, it was actually my dad's idea but my mum was the one who started the long hair thing. So, the teacher (I think she was called Miss Green or something) calls out, "Ginevra Rapunzel Perkins?" everyone just bursts into laughter. I just folded my arms and looked down at my lap. I smelled a nice shampoo as someone leaned over their desk behind me and tapped my shoulder.  
"I think it's nice," whispered Nathaniel, "It suits you."  
I snorted, not looking at him. He was mental. Then again, so was I because I never spoke, remember?  
I managed to keep my mouth shut this time and let them all the take the mickey. Maybe I was improving, getting back to the girl I used to be. Maybe I wouldn't have to worry anymore – I could keep my mouth shut without trying. That was how it used to be, until I lost my temper with Amber in my old school, and then that ruined everything.  
I didn't speak when they laughed at me in class. I didn't speak at break time when they ran around me going, "_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair_," and I didn't speak when they pulled my hair. I didn't speak all day, and I was happy with myself. In fact, I was actually the most _un_happy person ever because it wasn't my fault that I had to stay silent.  
At the end of the day, when Nathaniel said goodbye to me and Castiel made some sexist remark, I didn't answer them. I ran outside, through the gates and down the road, through an alleyway and then I entered the woods. I went through it for a bit and came to the edge, where I could stand up on a hill and see for miles. I didn't plan on going home just yet.

Nathaniel's P.O.V  
I watched Ginny running after I had said goodbye. I thought about following her. It was Friday, so I could do my homework later... and anyway, I didn't have to act like a good goody two-shoes all the time. I ran after her, hiding behind walls when she looked around. A few times I was scared she would catch me, but thankfully I was successful in following her all the way to one edge of the woods. I watched her sit down underneath a tree and get a book out to read. I tried to make out the title... _Peter Pan in Scarlet_. I had read that a long time ago, but I had forgotten what happened in it. It was clear to me that Ginny loved reading, because I saw her doing it all the time. That was one thing we had in common. We were also very quiet... well, she was damn near silent, forget quiet.  
Around her, there were a lot of flowers growing. They were mostly bluebells because it was spring but there were wood cyclamen and tulips too. She obviously came here a lot.  
After a while of just watching her read I saw her put the book away. I got ready to run in case she caught me, but it seemed that my hiding place (behind this massive rock covered in moss and shielded by trees) was a good one.  
Ginny took a velvet cloth out of her bag and took a single white rose out of it. It looked like she had dried it, and it was very fragile. She then began to sing. My mouth dropped open at the sound of her singing voice – not just because she was speaking, but because she sang like an angel. All she needed was a long white gown and a pair of wings with a stained glass window behind her and she'd look the part.  
She seemed to be singing to that rose. Perhaps it was somehow special to her. I tried to work out where the song was from, and then I remembered it was from _Tangled_, the Disney film about Rapunzel.

_Flower, gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine._

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine. 

It sort of made me want to cry, because I remembered that it was the healing song Rapunzel used to sing and her long golden hair started glowing. I knew that Ginny's middle name was Rapunzel, and her hair was unusually long, almost to her knees already. It seemed to glow orange as she sang. She sang it three times and then wrapped the rose back in its cloth, and put it in her bag.  
Well, she caught me. I was walked behind her when she spun around suddenly and said, "Nathaniel, what the _hell_ are you doing!?"  
"You sing very nicely," I said, shrugging.  
"Stay away from me," she said angrily, but before she could run I grabbed her arm. I had to show her that I loved her, and I was going to do it now.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny's P.O.V  
Nathaniel grabbed hold of my arm. It felt weird with him touching me, even though his fingers couldn't reach my arm through my black school jumper and white blouse. Wait, the blouse was short-sleeved, so that's one layer down. I tried to struggle and get away from him but he caught my other arm.  
"You sing very nicely," he repeated.  
I shook my head hard, facing the floor with my eyes shut tight.  
"You weren't meant to see that!" I wailed.  
"Obviously, I could see that."I longed to wipe the smirk of his face. "Whose flower is it?"  
I didn't reply.  
"Tell me and I'll let you go."  
I decided to take my chances. "I got it from my dad's funeral, ok? I dried it and kept it safe. Now let me go."  
"Your dad's dead?" Nathaniel looked shocked.  
"What is it to you, Blondie? So is my mum, so it doesn't matter, ok?"  
"Who do you live with?"  
"I live with my aunt. Let go!"  
I burst into tears. It was so unfair. He was making me break my promise to Mum.  
"Don't cry, Ginny, I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I'm not Castiel."  
"All men are evil, that's what I've learnt!" I yelled in his face, "So are you! So was my stepdad, and so was the man who killed my dad!"  
Nathaniel let go, and stared at me. I clamped my hand over my mouth in horror. Why did I just say that?  
I felt dizzy. I could remember it so clearly.  
_Dad stares at the man. I can't remember his name, but I think his surname was Carter. He tells the man that he only did what was right, but I have no idea what he means. Carter looks dangerous and he is putting his hand into his pocket. I see a flash of silver.  
"Dad!" I yell, "Dad, he's got a knife!"  
I remember now. Carter took money from the company they worked for and Dad gave the police evidence of his embezzlement. Carter had lost his job and was fined and was going to court. It looked like he was going to go to prison. He was so angry at Dad for doing this that he was going to give himself another cause for his jailing.  
Carter moved fast – but I moved faster. I knocked the knife flying out of his hand and it smashed straight through the window.  
But Carter would not give up. He would not be outsmarted by a nine-year old girl. He cursed and moved towards me. I screamed.  
"Not Ginny!" Dad yelled, "She has done nothing wrong."  
"You're right," hissed Carter, reaching for the pencil pot on the desk. Dad was against the wall. I couldn't do anything to help him. Carter knocked the pencil pot over in the process of grabbing his weapon. Without mercy, without regret, he darts forward and sticks the pair of scissors straight into Dad's side.  
I stare in horror. Carter laughs and flees. I run to Dad's side.  
"No, Dad, you're not going to die... see, it's just a nasty nick... oh, no!"  
I pull the scissors out and Dad gags, falling to the floor. The smell of blood, the presence of death...  
"Ginevra," he rasps, and I hold the wound in his side. I can't save him, but I can be there within his dying hour. "Ginevra, you must take care of your mother. You have the longest hair in the world. You are strong... you are... you are..."  
I think I heard him say, "Rapunzel," but that would be absurd.  
My father is dead within minutes. I never knew scissors could kill. I never knew I would be here at this time, at this venue, watching this happen. I have to leave him to get help.  
I run down the corridor, screaming for help and people from other offices come out.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"My dad... Carter killed my Dad... my dad is dead, you have to do something!" I shriek, and then I fall to the floor. There is a stabbing pain in my heart, like I have been stabbed with the wretched scissors myself. I can't hear, I can't breathe, I can't feel, I can't see. This is the worst pain ever, the worst pain I would ever have.  
_  
"Ginny? Ginny, what happened?"  
"Someone killed him, all right? It was someone who my dad proved guilty of embezzlement. I was there... it was just me and him and the man."  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," Nathaniel suddenly put his arms around me. I didn't like being hugged by anyone (maybe except my Auntie) but I didn't have the heart to push him away. "I'm so, so sorry. But why won't you speak?"  
I shook my head. "This the last time I can speak to you. I can't break my promise. My mum told me never to speak of this, never to speak of my dad's death. She told me never to tell anyone what I'd seen. And then she got depressed and got this really bad boyfriend, and when I whined he gave me a whack or something. Then he told me never to speak ever again or he'd kill me like the man killed my dad. I asked my Mum if I should do this and she said, 'Do as he says or you'll end up getting hurt.'"  
I was really crying now, and Nathaniel was still hugging me. Suddenly I hugged him back, because he was all I had at this very moment, the only thing I could hang onto.

Nathaniel's P.O.V

I held her as she cried, and eventually she hugged me back. I realized what terrible things she must have seen and experienced. I let go for a moment, and looked down into her face. There weren't really _that _many tears...  
I bent my head and kissed her. I held her lips to mine for about twenty seconds, and then stopped.  
"Nathaniel, what the –"  
"I... I'm so sorry; I didn't know what to do. I love you, Ginny."  
She looked at me for a moment. I wondered if she would get annoyed again. But she sighed and nodded.  
"I can't speak anymore. Nathaniel, I like you too but I don't know if you should be with me. I'm cursed, all right?"  
"You're not _cursed_, Ginny, don't be ridiculous. You're just scared."  
"There's a lot more to it than that!"  
"I know, I know. Please, Ginny?"  
She seemed to consider it for moment. "I don't know. I'm not too great with this kind of stuff. I'll think about it, ok? But I think I have to ask you something first."  
"Anything," I replied, and I meant it.  
"Is Amber Hawthorne your sister?"  
"Yes. She's in the class below."  
Ginny bit her lip. "Did she go to a different school? Did she get in trouble and have to move to Sweet Amoris?"  
"Yes," I said, confused. I remembered that day.  
"What was she in trouble for?"  
"Disrespecting another girl and then fighting with her. It was apparently a really big fight, and they both got injured a bit."  
"Yes, it was. Nathaniel, I think that the girl Amber was fighting with was me."  
I stared at her, which I seemed to do a lot. In the end I began laughing, and she tutted, but we went in a relatively good relationship with each other, and I found myself feeling happier than I had done in weeks.


End file.
